sila_inoplanetyaninafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Boysboys 03
'Pegue um Pouco 'é o terceiro episódio de The Boys. Episódio O herói de armadura está deitado no sofá, enquanto o psicólogo, sentado em uma poltrona, faz anotações em seu caderno. *Psicólogo: Muito bem. Vamos começar do começo. Next, não é? *Next: Isso. *Psicólogo: Então, qual o seu problema? *Next: Eu não consigo parar de foder as coisas. *Psicólogo: Deus. Certo, como tudo isso começou? *Next: Bem, você sabe que eu sou de uma equipe de super-heróis, certo? *Psicólogo: Não. *Next: Somos a segunda maior equipe de super-heróis! *Psicólogo: Nada. *Next: Os Peacemakers! *Psicólogo: Nope. *Next: Ah vai toma no teu cu. Voltando, estávamos em uma missão. Eu, Racysterio, Capitão Verde e Camus. Estávamos no ar, voando. Era uma missão para impedir que o Bakhtak, o super-vilão dos sonhos, faça o congresso nacional dormir. *Psicólogo: Certo, siga em frente. *Next: Certo, estávamos voando e tal, essas coisas. Então, eu reparei que... O Camus tinha uma bunda muito gostosa. *Psicólogo: Ok. *Next: E aí... Eu comecei a pensar... Cacete, eu preciso comer esse rabão, e tirei o pau pra fora da armadura... *Psicólogo: E você... Fez isso? *Next: Sim. Eu fiz isso.... E então, eles me botaram pra escanteio! Me fizeram dar um tempo pra equipe. *Psicólogo: Uma dúvida. *Next: Sim? *Psicólogo: O cu do Camus era gostoso? *Next: ISSO IMPORTA PORRA? *Psicólogo: Certo, desculpe, foco. *Next: era ss *Psicólogo: *anota* Tudo bem, continue. *Next: Eu tô correndo o risco de ser colocado pra fora da equipe! Tudo porque eu fiz isso! *Psicólogo: Você já considerou que... Você pode ser... *Next: Gay? Eu sei. Eu já fiz os testes. Nada. Não sinto tesão por caras. E não foi só com a bunda do Camus. Eu estava cuidando da minha sobrinha recém nascida, quando eu pensei, "caralho, bebês tem uma bunda gostosa pra porra". E depois, eu fudi um buraco que o meu cachorro cavou no quintal. *Psicólogo: Certo... *Next: Eu não sei o que fazer! Agora minha família não entra mais contato comigo depois que a minha irmã me encontrou enterrando o corpo da filha dela! *Psicólogo: ...e você sente algum, não sei, tesão nisso tudo? *Next: NÃO! É estranho! Eu sinto como se fosse algo natural no mundo, entende? Tipo masturbação. Porque alguém não faria isso, saca? *Psicólogo: Não há nada no meio da relação? *Next: Não. Na verdade... Eu falo... Aquelas coisas que as pessoas falam durante o sexo. Tipo "Vadia gostosa, cuzao delicioso", essas coisas. *Psicólogo: Então há mesmo uma tensão sexual. *Next: É, só que eu não sinto tesão! Meu Deus, se o Previous descobrir isso... *Psicólogo: Previous? *Next: É. Ele é meu ajudante. *Psicólogo: Certo. Eu vou pegar um pouco de café. Você quer um pouco? *Next: Não, obrigado. O psicólogo sai da sala, e Next se senta no sofá. O gato do psicólogo acorda, se esticando. Next observa o gato, e tira a sua calça. The Boys GL entra na nova base dos Caras, um apartamento, conquistada por MT de algum jeito que não vai ser explorado aqui porque não é importante pro roteiro. Ele vê MT, Herm e a Fêmea. *GL: Bom dia, pessoal! *Herm: E aí, GL! GL vê a Fêmea comendo um pênis de borracha, enquanto Herm lê Emergence no computador do apartamento. GL se senta com MT. *GL: O que eles estão fazendo? *MT: Se distraindo. Esperando o Johny chegar. *GL: Mas o filho da puta tá lendo Emergence e a Fêmea tá comendo um pinto de borracha, porra. *MT: Eles são um casal de retardados malucos. Todos somos um pouco. Actually, o Herm é retardado. A Fêmea... Ela cresceu sendo treinada só pra arrancar corações. Participou de organizações criminosas fazendo isso. É só o que ela sabe fazer. What is kinda sad. *GL: Ela tem um nome? *MT: Tem. A Fêmea. Ninguém sabe nada sobre ela. Nenhum de nós teve coragem pra perguntar. Nem mesmo o Herm, que é o mais ligado à ela. Ou o Johny deve esconder algo dela. But idk. Ele não faria isso. *GL: E eles só ficam por aqui? *MT: Ye. Ou saem acompanhados. É o possível para deixar as outras pessoas seguras lá fora. Não sabemos do que eles são capazes. *GL: Cacete... MT recebe uma mensagem no celular. *MT: Heya, Johny quer te encontrar em uma hora. Se prepare. Also, isso é pela sua primeira morte de super-herói. MT pega uma sacola de loja e dá ela pra GL, que tira um sobretudo de dentro da sacola. *GL: FINALMENTE, PORRA. Eu tava só esperando pra ganhar isso. Vocês andam com isso toda hora e eu só com essa camisa. GL está vestindo a camisa "Eu tenho fimose", com uma rola fimosenta estampada. Uma hora depois GL e Johny andam por aí, pelas ruas, acompanhados por Hitler, que também usa um pequeno sobretudo. *Johny: Quando estiver em um puteiro, vai perceber como o sobretudo salva sua vida e te dá desconto. *GL: Caralho, isso é muito foda. Aí, onde a gente tá indo? *Johny: Quero te apresentar alguém muito importante pra equipe. Eles entram em uma loja de quadrinhos, onde estão dois atendentes gordos, que também são irmãos gêmeos. *Penta: Johny, seu filho da puta desgraçado! *Johny: Penta, há quanto tempo, seu pinguim corno. GL, esse é o Penta e seu irmão, Five. *Five: Aí, GL, se cuida com esse cara aí. Ele vai te fuder bem fudido na hora que puder. *Johny: Vai tomar no teu cu. Foi tua filha quem tava se oferecendo pra mim. *Five: ELA TINHA CINCO ANOS, PORRA! *GL: Era esses caras que você queria me apresentar? *Johny: Não. Eles só são donos do lugar. Ei, Penta, ele tá aí? *Penta: Tá lá embaixo. Vou avisar que você quer ver ele. *Johny: ta Penta desce as escadas. *Johny: Aí, GL, quer dar uma volta? Ele se vira e vê que GL já está em outro corredor. *Johny: Vai si fude. Johny e Hitler o seguem. *GL: Caralho, nunca percebi quantos gibis desses caras existem. *Johny: É. É aqui que os cornos punheteiros de 40 anos ficam mamando a rola dos super-heróis sem saber do que rola por trás de tudo. Tipo, aquele cara ali *aponta* morreu quando eu quebrei o pescoço dele em uma luta mano-a-mano. Falaram que se aposentou. *GL: Tem esse maluco. Gorl. Morreu salvando o universo. *aponta* *Johny: Esse aí morreu de AIDS. Ele tava transando com um monte de mina mesmo sabendo que tinha, então eu arranquei o pau dele fora e fiz ele chupar. Divertido. Mas tem otarios que ainda chupam a rola dele como se ele fosse um Deus. *GL: Caralho. Esses quadrinhos são mentirosos... *Johny: É. Mas às vezes, a gente rouba uns pra consultar as fraquezas dos heróis. Não é como se não ajudasse. Enquanto isso... Next entra em sua base pelo elevador. *Previous: Olá, chefe! *Next: Oi, Previous. *Previous: Como foi no psicólogo? *Next: Ah. Divertido. Só que não vou mais lá. Fui expulso por ter um bom comportamento. *Previous: Que ótimo, chefe! Você quer fazer algum exercício? Ganhar mais massa! *Next: Não, obrigado, Previous. Pode ir sozinho. *Previous: Tudo bem, senhor! Previous começa a se exercitar, esticando o corpo e se dobrando, tentando chegar com as mãos até os pés, ficando com a bunda para cima, na direção do Next. *Next: Filho da puta. Voltando... *Penta: Aí, Johny. Pode ir descer. Já avisei pra ele. *Johny: Beleza. Valeu, Penta. Johny, Hitler e GL descem as escadas. *GL: Então, qual é a desse cara? *Johny: Ele é uma lenda. Quando começaram a escrever os gibis dos heróis, eles precisavam de um consultor. Um cara viciado nessas coisas. Não existe nenhuma informação de super-herói que esse cara não saiba. *GL: Qual o nome dele? *Johny: Ele não tem um nome. Seu apelido é Ichi. Porque ele é chinês e é o número um nessas coisas. *GL: Mas Ichi é japonês. *Johny: Foda-se, tudo asiático. Eles chegam e encontram um cara se masturbando, gozando em um dos gibis. *Ichi: O PORRA! Que caralho, eu falei pro Penta esperar um tempo... *Johny: E aí, punheteiro. Ichi lava as mãos e joga o gibi fora. *Ichi: Johny. Há quanto tempo. O que tá fazendo aqui? *Johny: Voltei ao trabalho. *Ichi: É mesmo? E quem é esse cara? *Johny: É o novo Cara. *GL: É GL. *Ichi: Certo. Não me importo. *GL: mas tu acabou de perguntar, porra *Ichi: Não lembro disso. *GL: Espera, a sua fala acabou de sumir? Johny e Ichi olham estranho pra ele. *Johny: Certo, o que você queria, mesmo? Por causa da mensagem. *Ichi: Ah, sim. O viadinho do filho da minha irmã. Foi assassinado, empurrado de um prédio. A polícia abandonou o caso falando que não tinha nada a ver com isso e não tinha resolução. *Johny: Ah, claro, a lei largou o caso e tu vem falar com os retardados pra te ajudar. O que caralhos eu vou ganhar com isso? *Ichi: Primeiro, tu me deve até o teu cu, provavelmente. Segundo... Ichi mostra uma capa de um gibi, com nome de "Game Warrior". *Ichi: É sobre o Game Warrior. O menino do Next. *Johny: Não era pra ser o viadinho do Previous? *Ichi: Game Warrior era o Previous, mas se cansou dessa vida e se tornou um novo super-herói. Ele tem algo à ver com o caso. Enquanto isso... *Previous: Caramba, Next, eu me sinto honrado de ser enviado para uma missão no outro lado do mundo! *Next: De nada. Eles precisam de você lá, parceiro. Boa sorte. Se cuide. *Previous: Muito obrigado, chefe! Você é demais! *Next: Não. Você quem é demais. Previous deixa o local com sua moto e com uma mochila enorme. Next se joga no chão. *Next: Cacete, isso foi muito perto... Eu preciso muito de ajuda... Voltando... *Johny: Nada. Aqui não diz nada em relação ao Game Warrior. *GL: Nada? Johny está lendo o arquivo do caso, sentado em um restaurante com GL e Hitler. *Johny: É. Nada. Só diz que o moleque vivia com a mãe e o pai abandonou eles quando ele nasceu. Nada de drogas. Nada de álcool. Só que ele cometeu suicídio. *GL: Que merda... *Johny: Aqui diz sobre amigos dele. Um é nove anos mais velho que ele. Esse viado deve saber sobre algo. *GL: Você... Precisa usar essa palavra? Ela é meio, sei lá, ofensiva. *Johny: e tu acha que eu ligo porra kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk vamo logo caralho Enquanto isso... *Next: Bernard, você não pode fazer isso! *Bernard: Eu posso, senhor, e irei. *Next: Mas você é meu mordomo! É pago pra isso! Tem servido à minha família por trinta anos! *Bernard: Sim, eu era pago para servir vocês, não deixar um de vocês gozar em meu nariz. *Next: Bernard, me desculpe! *Bernard: Não se preocupe, senhor. Seus segredos estão seguros comigo. Todos eles. Bernard leva sua mala, saindo da mansão. Voltando... *GL: Isso é um bar gay. *Johny: Combina contigo. Os dois estão na porta do bar, escrito "BAR GAY" acima. *GL: Acho melhor você ir primeiro. *Johny: Que porra é essa? Você tem medo de gay e eu sou o cara xingado por chamar o outro de viadinho? Que filho da puta hipócrita. Não é como se a gente fosse entrar e estivesse tendo uma orgia gay lá dentro, seu arrombado. *GL: Vai se fuder. Johny abre a porta, e logo a fecha. *Johny: Tem uma orgia gay lá dentro. *GL: Viu? *Johny: Vai você primeiro. *GL: Porque eu?! *Johny: Porque você tem cara de viado, porra *GL: vai tomar no cu, para de forçar *Johny: Tu vai falar isso na orgia também GL entra e não vê ninguém em orgia nenhuma, e Johny e Hitler entram atrás dele. *Johny: Ficou duro pra orgia ne *GL: vai toma no teu cu Johny e GL se sentam no bar. O bartender aparece. *Bartender: O que vão querer? *Johny: Pra mim, nada. GL? *GL: nn vlw *Bartender: Ah, tudo bem. *Johny: Ei, por acaso conhece algum Cuca Beludo? *Bartender: Sou eu. *GL: Caralho teu nome é muito bosta *Cuca: vai se fude o teu é GL kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk *GL: wtf como tu sabe *Cuca: Então, porque querem saber? *Johny: Temos algumas perguntas sobre Yuri fodase não lembro o sobrenome dele *Cuca: Ah, dois policiais interessados em um garoto gay morto há 6 meses? *GL: Não somos policiais. *Johny: CIA. *Cuca: fodase *Johny: a *Cuca: Então, o que querem saber? *GL: Na verdade, é sobre a relação de outra pessoa nesse caso. GL mostra uma foto de Game Warrior. *Cuca: Hm? Os outros policiais não perguntaram isso. Eles nem se importaram em pensar que fosse homicídio. *Johny: mas a gente não é policial filho da puta *GL: Você acha que pode ter sido suicídio? *Cuca: Ah, não, Yuri tava muito feliz na época. Ele tinha conhecido o Game Warrior, o cara que fazia propaganda pros gays nos gibis dele. Um super herói que protegia gays, era muita visibilidade para ele. *GL: E então? *Cuca: Yuri procurou o Game Warrior. Disse à ele sobre o bar. Já veio aqui algumas vezes. O problema era o outro cara. *Johny: Que outro cara? *Cuca: Next. O Game Warrior trazia ele aqui algumas vezes. Falava que não era o único que se importava, essas bostas pink money. Mas dava pra perceber que aquele arrombado não queria ficar perto da gente e nem se importava conosco. *Johny: E o Game Warrior, ele é vi... *GL: Game Warrior, ele é gay? *Cuca: Cara. Eu não sei. Não é como se eu tivesse a porra de um radar gay, né filho da puta. Mas ele não era feio, não. Eu entendo porque o Yuri procurava ele. Só que a personalidade dele é muito... Sei lá. Do tamanho do teu pau kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk *GL: Ah mano vai se fuder Enquanto isso... *Next: Não, você não pode fazer isso, caralhOoooOOOOOOO *???: Desculpa aí, Next. Mas você não vai entrar pra equipe. A vaga já era. *Next: Como assim, porra? Eu... Eu sou um dos maiores heróis do Peacemakers! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! *???: Eu posso, e vou. *Next: Como você ficou sabendo disso?! Quem te falou?! *???: Um pequeno amigo seu contou. *Next: Previous? *???: Não tão pequeno assim. Next desliga o telefone. *Next:...filho da puta. Voltando... *GL: Então... Você já matou alguém? *MT: Fuck. Você ainda tá pensando no Blastman. GL agora está na base secreta da equipe, enquanto Herm e a Fêmea jogando RPG de Banco Imobiliário. *GL: Eu... Sei lá. Não consigo esquecer isso. *MT: Alright, alright. Yeah. Eu já matei alguns caras. Yes, they're still in my head. Não, I don't think they're coming out. *GL: pq tu intercala entre o inglês e o português mano wtf *MT: fuck off that's part of my backstory that will be shown later *GL: ta *MT: Teve os caras que eu matei quando era do exército. Didn't even know who they were. Me falaram que era parte do serviço. Era eu ou eles. *GL: E quando era dessa equipe? *MT: Eu só sei que o mundo é um lugar melhor sem nenhum dos filhos da puta que eu matei na equipe por aí. *GL: o shit *MT: hey don't stole my thing *GL: sorry *MT: I'm glad I killed every which one of them. Única coisa que me arrependo é não ter feito mais com aqueles filhos da puta. *GL: Cacete... *MT: É. Silêncio. *GL: O Johny já matou alguém? *MT: Hitler já matou algum judeu? *GL: a *MT: Ye. *GL: É estranho. Ele me surpreende toda vez que algo acontecesse. Tipo, hoje mais cedo no bar gay. Eu não esperava nem que ele fosse colocar os pés em um lugar daqueles. *MT: Just because he uses that kinda words? *GL: "viadinho" *MT: Yeah. Johny não odeia os gays, GL. Ele não odeia ninguém sem um motivo para odiar. If you wanna know the man, that's the point here. *GL: É, faz sentido. *MT: Check it out: ou você é um problema pra ele, ou você pode servir de algo pra ele, ou ele não se importa. São esses três caminhos. Não faz sentido odiar alguém só pelo que essa pessoa é, é isso que ele pensa. Tudo o que ele faz serve pro plano dele. Ele não gasta nada por acaso. Nem tempo, nem palavras, nem esforço. Not even a fucking smile. *GL: Caramba. *MT: and not even a fucking kid too, because you know, fucking kid it's what he likes to do Algum tempo depois... *GL: Cacete, olha só essas casas. *Johny: Tudo riquinho mimado. Tipo eu. *GL: lul GL e Johny estão dentro de um taxi, passando por mansões ricas e gigantescas. *Johny: Então, achou algo sobre o Game Warrior nos gibis que o Ichi deu? *GL: Não, nada. Só negócio SJW, essas coisas. *Johny: Merda. Nenhum jeito de achar ele? *GL: Não. Só endereço pra clinica de HIV. E o Previous não adianta nada. Só luta pessoas do mesmo tamanho. O Next é só aquele cara estilo Batman, Homem de Ferro, rico. O problema é que é entediante. E a identidade secreta... *Johny: Ele nem se importa de fazer diferente da real. Eu lembro que ele foi um dos primeiros super-heróis a aparecer. Foda. *GL: Porque nunca vieram atrás dele? *Johny: Estávamos tão "fodase" pra ele. Não parecia ameaça. Era, como você disse, entediante. E ele nunca nos deu um motivo pra isso. Enquanto isso... Alguém bate na porta da mansão gigante que Next está. *Next: Já vai, porra, já vai! Caralho. Ele tira a armadura, botando um roupão e indo até a porta, abrindo-a e vendo Johny e GL, sem Hitler. *Johny: Bom dia, compatriota. Tem alguma probabilidade de você ser o Next, não tem? Johny chuta a porta, empurrando Next. *Next: Ei, você não pode fazer isso! Invasão de propriedade! Eu não sou esse Next ou seja lá o quê! *Johny: Invasão do meu pau no teu cu. Johny vai andando até a biblioteca, buscando por livros na sessão C. *Next: Olha, eu não sou esse tal de Next, porra! Me deixa em paz! *Johny: Como dar o cu sem doer, como dar pau pra mulher que você ama... Ah, aqui, achei, como fazer o pau crescer. Johny puxa o livro, e uma entrada secreta se abre. "Seja bem-vindo, Next. Espero por sua verificação", o computador diz. *Johny: Que livro interessante. *Next: wtffff *Johny: Não foi difícil. Tá literalmente no nome do lado da sua fala. O filho da puta do GL não teve nem o trabalho de criar um nome pra você. Descobri assim. *GL: O que eu fiz? *Johny: Não você, porra. O outro. *GL: que outro? *Johny: Ah, foda-se. *Next: Quem caralhos são vocês?! Os três descem as escadas, aparecendo na Next-Cave, uma caverna totalmente tecnológica. *Johny: Só queremos fazer umas perguntinhas, nada demais. É sobre um amiguinho seu. *Next: Previous? *Johny: Não. O outro. *Next: Game Warrior? *GL: Isso. Ele é...? *Next: Gay? Obviamente. *Johny: Hm... E ele tinha algum caso com alguém? *Next: Não que eu soubesse. Olha, eu não quero dizer que o Game Warrior é discreto. Só que ele é gay. *Johny: E você teria algum problema com isso? *Next: Porque eu teria? *Johny: Uma pessoa nos disse que você não dá muito bem com eles. *Next: Não sei quem foi, mas essa pessoa precisa me conhecer antes. Obviamente, eu não me sinto muito confortável ao redor desses caras, mas qual hetero se sente? Enfim. Game Warrior ainda é meu amigo. Os caras do gibi dele sempre fizeram propagandas pra essa galera. Eu ia com ele, as vezes, pra propaganda pra mim também. *Johny: E também porque ele é gay. *Next: Obviamente. *Johny: E sabe onde posso achar ele? *Next: Também estou atrás dele. Uma emergência. Se não tiver nenhum problema, pode me dar seu número e eu passo em frente. *Johny: Só me diz onde tá o filho da puta. *Next: Você é do governo, não é? Eu respondi as suas perguntas civilizadamente. De uma forma calma. Não entramos em nenhuma circunstância estranha aqui, e posso dizer que ambos temos limites. Eu estaria ultrapassando os meus. *Johny: Entendi porra nenhuma do que tu disse. Vamo vazar, GL. GL? Enquanto isso, GL está dando um cagão na base, olhando para uma maçã que tem um buraco exatamente no formato de um pênis. Mais tarde... *Herm: TU CAGO NA BASE DELE KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK VAI TOMA NO CU *GL: É, eu precisava, porra. Aquele burrito não fez muito bem. Porque tu contou pra todo mundo? *Johny: Porque é engraçado, porra. Os Caras agora estão reunidos em sua própria base secreta. *MT: Imagina se ele pisa naquela porra? Ya know, ele tá atrasado pra lutar contra algum cara e aí ele vai lá e pisa na tua merda. *GL: Dá pra parar com essa porra e levar o caso a sério, cacete? *Johny: Não. *GL: Vai se foder. A gente já sabe que o Game Warrior tava transando com o Yuri, e nada prova o contrário. Porque não vamos falar com ele logo? *Johny: Em primeiro lugar, não sabemos onde esse cara tá. O Next não teve coragem pra dizer. Em segundo, o Cuca tava certo sobre o Next não gostar de vidrinhos. Não sei, tava meio suspeito. *MT: Matar um cara só porque ele transou com o teu ex-parceiro? Idk mang GL recebe uma ligação. "Cuca Beludo". Algum tempo depois... GL se encontra com Cuca Beludo na frente do bar gay. *GL: O que houve? *Cuca: Meu namorado tem uma confissão. Um cara aparece ali. *Paul A. Dentro: Eu escutei toda a conversa. E... Eu admito. Na noite que ele morreu, foi eu quem mandei ele ir conversar com o Game Warrior. Eu não queria que ele se machucasse. Eu não sou aquele tipo de pessoa que joga as ovelhas para os lobos, sabe? Eu... Só via ele e Cuca juntos e ficava com ciúmes. Disse para ele ir atrás do Game Warrior, porque sabia que ele gostava dele. *Cuca: E ele provavelmente está morto agora porque Game Warrior quis guardar sua identidade. Por culpa sua. *Paul: Cuca... Eu... *Cuca: Vai se foder, porra. Cai fora. *GL: É melhor eu sair também. Obrigado por ter me ligado. Mais algum tempo depois... *GL: Ei, pessoal, eu tenho algumas notícias. *Johny: Se liga nisso primeiro. GL volta pra base, e encontra os Caras reunidos. Johny o joga um jornal, escrito "IDENTIDADE DE NEXT REVELADA: Milionário gay que tentou abusar de seu mordomo". *MT: The butler did it. Ele abriu a boca pro jornal depois que pediu demissão. *GL: Então... O Next também é gay? *Johny: É. Pensa comigo. Next e Game Warrior foram próximos por anos, devem ter desenvolvido alguma viadagem juntos. E o Game Warrior quis fazer algo mais. Não queria só um cara. *GL: ...e então o Next viu ele com outra pessoa. Porra. *Johny: É. Precisamos ir atrás dele agora. O cara teve a identidade revelada. Não sabemos o que ele pode fazer agora. O que vai ser fácil. O cara não é nada sem a armadura. *GL: Como assim? *MT: Estudamos o cara. Ele nunca tomou o Composto V. Just a guy with money and hella lot of armors. *GL: Se tirarmos ele da armadura, o que pretendem fazer com ele? Tipo, se ele não tem superpoderes... A gente não precisa... Sabe. Ele não é uma ameaça. *Johny: Vamos fazer o seguinte. Se ele não se comportar, deixa comigo. Você começou de um jeito ruim, até eu admito isso. Deixa as coisas pesadas comigo. Mas você precisa se acostumar com o fato de que vamos machucar pessoas nesse trabalho, GL. E mais depois do que antes... *Next: Eu juro por tudo que existe que eu vou pegar a língua daquele mordomo filho da puta e enfiar no meio do cu dele! Agora todo mundo acha que eu sou uma bicha. Vai tomar no cu, porra. *???: Não acho que gosto de como isso soa, boiola. Next bota sua armadura, enquanto vê uma cadeira se virando em sua base, revelando Johny e GL. *Next: O que pensam que estão fazendo aqui, filhos da puta?! *Johny: Queremos outra conversa. Sobre o Yuri. Sobre o que você realmente fez com ele. *Next: Porque não vai se foder? *Johny: Ah, que isso, seja uma pessoa legal. A gente não quer fazer isso do jeito difícil. *Next: Vai tomar no seu cu! Next ativa as armas em sua armadura, mas no segundo seguinte, elas estão todas destroçadas, no chão. Ele vê a Fêmea por seu visor, atacando e destruindo sua armadura e enfiando a porrada no CU DELE FODASE. A Fêmea tira um dos braços dele e o arranca da armadura, agora destruída. *Johny: Ela comeu o teu cu com farinha. Johny pega Next e o joga na cadeira, amarrando-o. *Next: Eu não matei ninguém... Nunca vi o cara... *GL: Então, nunca viu Game Warrior com Yuri? *Next: É... *Johny: Porque disse aquilo? *Next: Eu só disse o que vocês queriam ouvir, não importando se fosse verdade ou não... *GL: Então... O Game Warrior é gay? *Next: É óbvio que não, cacete. *Johny: Então porque não deu a localização dele? *Next: Porque tu tava agindo como um filho da puta do cacete, porra. *GL: E porque você queria foder as coisas pro Game Warrior? Ele não era seu parceiro? *Next: Ah, vai se foder... Tá, eu tenho um problema. Eu transo com as coisas. Qualquer coisa. Eu só boto o pau pra fora e mando ver. E o corno do Game Warrior falou isso pros Ultimate Knights. Ele sabia que eu queria entrar pra equipe. E o motivo pelo qual ele fez isso, é ligado à Diamond Skull, na época que ele ainda era o Previous... *Johny: Ah, porra. *Next: A Diamond Skull era aquelas pessoas que sempre alternava entre o lado bom e o lado mal. Era sempre eu e Previous atrás dela ou junto dela. E acabou se tornando um tipo de brincadeira. E aí, anos depois, ele deixou de ser Previous. Se tornou o Game Warrior. A Diamond Skull entrou na minha caverna, falando sobre os velhos tempos. Conversamos, jogamos conversa fora, essas coisas. Pensamos "quer saber, vamos convidar o Game Warrior!", e bebemos, os três. Foi uma noite muito divertida. E então eles começaram... Eles beberam tanto... E começaram a se pegar. Eu ia me levantar, pra deixar os dois pombinhos à sós, mas... Ele me convidou pra participar. E eu... Caralho. Daqui pra frente é só ladeira abaixo. *Johny: Tá. Já chega. Muito obrigado por sua colaboração. Pode nos dar o endereço do Game Warrior e a gente te deixa em paz, ninfomaníaco doente da porra. Ele coloca em um papel e GL pega. *Johny: Vamos, Fêmea. Vamos deixar o doente aí. Os três saem dali. *Johny: Isso explica o porquê do Next ter começado a querer foder tudo. Algum problema na cabeça depois de toda essa situação. *GL: fodase *Johny: E eu acho que... *GL: fodase *Johny: Que foi agora, porra? *GL: Nada disso importa. A gente só ficou pensando "Será que ele é viado ou não?" sobre o Game Warrior e esquecemos totalmente de focar em um motivo pra ele ter feito isso. Mesma coisa com o Next. No momento que vimos o jornal, pensamos, "cacete, esse é gay", e fomos direto nisso. *Johny: Para de cu doce. Você sabe que nenhum de nós conseguiria adivinhar, porra. *GL: Tá na hora de irmos logo atrás do filho da puta. E eles foram atrás do filho da puta *Johny: Ah, oi, Game Warrior, não é? *Game Warrior: Quem são vocês? O que acham que fazem aqui? *GL: Yuri sabia onde você ia e te seguia, não é? Independente do que ele fazia: todo mundo quis saber, o que aconteceu com ele? *Game Warrior: Quem é Yuri? Eu não sei do que você tá falando. Se forem da polícia, quero ver alguma identidade. *GL: SEIS MESES ATRÁS, ELE FOI ENCONTRADO MORTO, PERTO DE UM PRÉDIO! VOCÊ VAI ME FALAR A VERDADE OU EU VOU TE ESTRIPAR PRA TIRAR ELA DE VOCÊ, PORRA! Game Warrior começa a correr, e GL corre atrás dele. Ele tenta subir na escada de incêndio, indo para o alto do prédio. Johny vai junto. GL se joga em cima de Game Warrior, segurando seu pescoço com força e com raiva. *GL: A VERDADE! EU QUERO A VERDADE! GL mete vários socos, usando sua superforça, fazendo o inimigo sangrar e quebrando seu capacete da armadura. *Game Warrior: TUDO BEM! TUDO BEM! Ele me seguiu até o prédio! Ele veio falando, pedindo ajuda, aquela velha coisa de gay. Meus pais não aceitam, bla bla, foda-se. Ele dizia que tinha uma única pessoa que fazia ele feliz, essas merdas. Uma única pessoa que poderia contar. Eu disse para ele falar para essa pessoa. Ele disse que tinha medo de rejeição. Eu falei que não importa, porque ele vai ter tentado. Então, ele disse. Era eu. E tentou se aproximar. Eu mandei ele se foder. Não tenho paciência pra essa viadagem. E... Olha, foi um acidente. Eu empurrei ele. Mandei ele sair de perto... *GL: E... Foi isso. Você o matou. Não era você quem apoiava os gays? *Game Warrior: Não. Eu? Apoiar essa boiolagem? Vai se fuder. É o dinheiro quem faz isso. É o Game Warrior, a persona. É a Vought quem manda eu fazer isso pelo dinheiro. "Seja representativo, isso atrai mais pessoas", eles falam. Mas não são eles que tem que sair toda noites com esses FILHOS DA PUTA CHUPADORES DE OVOS! Ninguém pergunta pro Game Warrior como ele se sente sobre isso. *Johny: Já chega. Isso acabou. *GL: ... *Johny: Você vai continuar sendo o Game Warrior, vai continuar combatendo o crime, fodase. Essas bostas. Mas nós vamos ficar de olho em você. *GL: Não. *Game Warrior: O quê? Johny sorri, observando. *GL: Não dessa vez. GL pega Game Warrior pelo pescoço, e o joga do prédio, matando-o. *GL: Uma vida por outra. GL desce as escadas. Johny vê o corpo de lá de cima, sorrindo. Mais tarde Os dois estão em uma hamburgueria, pegando coisas para levar para o grupo comer. *Johny: Fez bem lá, GL. Saiu tudo certo. Você evoluiu. Sua segunda morte no ramo. *GL: É, eu sei, mas tem algo que, sei lá, me incomoda... Ichi nos deu esse caso só porque era o sobrinho dele. Ele não se importava com ele. Ele até chamou o moleque de... *Johny: Ichi não tem uma irmã. *GL: O quê? *Johny: Ele é filho único. Os pais estão mortos. Ele não tem uma irmã. *GL: Ele... Ele nos deu o caso... Por quê? *Johny: Não sei. Talvez ele tenha ficado incomodado com a morte de um garoto que foi ignorada, um caso em aberto, e não sugeria que um herói fosse livre mesmo tendo esse caso nas costas. Ou talvez ele só queria foder um super. Nunca vamos saber. O que sabemos é que ele fez o certo. Mais tarde ainda... *Cuca: Então foi ele, não foi? Game Warrior. *GL: É. Os dois estão sentados em um banco, no parque. *Cuca: Eu não sabia que ele fosse essa pessoa... *GL: *olha para Paul, sentado no outro banco* Nenhum de nós sabia. Nenhum de nós esperava isso de um herói. *Cuca: Você tá certo... *GL: Em algum momento, eu preciso estar. Ei, Paul, quer sentar aqui? *Paul A. Dentro: T-tudo bem... GL se levanta, deixando os dois que ficam abraçados. Ele vai até Johny, que está sentado em outro banco, lendo um jornal que diz que Next se sacrificou pela Terra fodendo (no sentido literal da palavra) um asteroide que estava vindo direto para uma colisão com o planeta. *GL: O que são histórias de amor, né mano *Johny: Duas pessoas encontrando amor. *GL: lul *Johny: que foi porra, tu sabe que eu sou pedofilo nn tenho preconceito com os outros nn *GL: É, faz sentido.